The Snake raised by the Lion
by Mattimo
Summary: Sofia Riddle is Voldemort and Bellatrix's daughter. Harry Potter found her when she was just a baby, and decided to raise her like a part of the family. She meets Teddy Lupin who's the same age as her, and they soon become bestfriends. How will Sofia's life be together with the Potters, at school and being judged by everyone because of her parents? Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1: The Nursery

_This is just an idea that popped into my head one day :)  
I don't own any of this, except for the made up characters and events._

Chapter 1: The Nursery

Harry Potter was on his way, together with five other aurors, to yet another one of Voldemorts earlier hiding places. You must've guessed that this was a couple of years after the great war of Hogwarts. Three years, to be excact. The famous Harry Potter was now married to the love of his life, Ginny Weasley, and was hoping to get children on his own. Other than Teddy Lupin, his godson, of course. And, did I mention that he was now one of the head aurors in the Ministry? In a new part of it, actually. The one who tracked down Death Eaters and found Voldemorts past hiding places. Up to now they have already cought sixteen Death Eaters and found three places where Voldemort had once hidden. But it hadn't been easy. Three aurors had been killed in the prosess, either in a battle or in some of the hiding places itself. And now they were on the move yet again. The manor was apparently somewhere in Ireland, hidden deep into one of the most dangerous and darkest woods in the country. Two of Harry's best friends were with him on the team, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.  
"Do you think it'll be as bad as last time?" Ron had asked right before they had sat off to the manor.  
"I can't really say for sure." Was, of course, the only thing he could answer at the time. But if he knew Voldemort right, it would not get easy.

And Harry was right. The first that met them when they Apparated close to the manor was a very solid and strong magical barrier. It must've been made by one of the undead Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. It took them nearly an hour with full power to get through it, which left them all close to exhaustion. Anyhow, they managed to get new strenght when they got a look at the huge manor. It was probably even bigger than the Malfoy manor!  
From the magical barrier there were about 40 meters to the manor itself. It would have been magnicifent, if it were not for the fact that the whole place were pure evil. The six of them truly felt intimiated by the size of the manor, but they weren't known as the bravest aurors for nothing. They were very careful on their way over to the manor, and also when they reached the front doors. Luckily there were no accidents up to that part, so they could enter the manor unharmed.  
The manor was just as creepy on the inside as on the outside. The only colors that were used in the huge main hall and the hallways were black, gray and green and the whole place seemed empty. But Harry knew better than to think that. In the manor they found several objects full of Dark magic, snakes, dogs, cats, the remains of about 12 people and a couple of house elves. Why keep animals and house elves in a manor without people in it?

"Harry?" The voice of Neville Longbottom could be heard in another room, wonder and panic in his voice.  
"Have you found anything, Neville?" Ron yelled back to him from right behind Harry.  
"Come quick! There's something not right about this wall!"

It didn't take them long to get to the room Neville were in. And he had been right. There were something very wrong about the wall. The three of them needed to move a bookshelf and a couch to be able to see why. It was a secret passage, and behind it was a long, dark and scary stairway.

"Where do you think this lead to?" asked Neville as they stood looking at the passage and the stairway in silence and awe.  
"I suppose we should just go and find out." was, of course the only logical answer.

Harry, Ron and Neville walked and walked and walked. The stairs continued up and up. Harry was starting to believe that it didn't have an end at all, but knew that he was wrong when they spotted light in the end of the stairway. What met them there was not at all what they had expected. They had now just entered a huge, bright white room. The room seemed even brighter by the four enormous windows letting the bright sunlight into the room. None of them wanted to believe what they were seeing, and none of them wanted to say it alound. They had just found themselves in a nursery.


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**Chapter 2: Found**

"What is this place? Do you think it's a trap?" whispered Ron to the other two.  
"To be honest Ron, I don't really know. I has to be."

The three of them split up to find out what in the name of Merlin a nursery was doing in such a dark and dangerous building. They checked the toys, the cupboard which was full of girl clothes and all the books and pictures in the room. None of it brought them closer to an answer, until

POOP! "Whoa!" screamed Neville in horror after the loud pop and a old looking house elf appeard in front of him. Both Harry and Ron hurried over to him, and Ron was about to strangle the house elf when a small baby cry could be heard from a dark green baby crib in the other end of the room. It sounded scared and confused.

"You woke up masters baby. Masters going to kill poor Latty.." The house elf started to mumble to itself while going up to the crib and trying to calm the baby in it.

It was first then that Harry saw that it was indeed a human baby. It sat up in the crib and at last it stood up for Harry, Ron and Neville to see. It was a baby girl.

_- 2 months later-_

"We are here today to discuss what is to be done with young miss Sofia Bellatrix Riddle, born December 24th 1997. You may all take your seats." said the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, two months after the finding of the little girl.

There weren't that many people actually there. But the ones that had been sentral in the great war. Harry had been the one calling for the meeting, and was the only one that hadn't wanted to kill her right when they found her. She was a human after all.  
Other than Harry and Ginny, there were many people at the meeting. Mostly people that had had a important part in the great war.

"Sofia Bellatrix Riddle, born December 24th 1997 to well known death eater Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, was found June 16th in one of the new found manors in Irland. After reading the notes the house elves had done they found out that her first five words were: _snake, father, flower, book _and _wand. _She have black eyes and black, straight hair and doesn't talk a lot. Is there any questions?"

Neville slowly raised his hand, and after a short nod from the minister, got up.

"What is to be done to miss Riddle?"

"We was thinking to get rid of her. But as mr. Potter so kindly pointed out for us, she's not her father, so we should give her a chance." Kingsley took a deep breath and scratched his head. "Is there anyone willingly to adopt miss Riddle?"

The room went dead quiet. The only sound was everybodies steady breathing and the sound of Kingsley's papers. Nobody wanted to be the family of Voldemorts daughter. But then again, who would?

"We'll do it."

Nobody thought that anyone would agree to the adoption. But what shocked them even more was that it was Harry who stood there with raised hand.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm different

**Chapter 3: I'm different**

"Sophie! Get up! Get up! Get up!"

Sophie yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Not far away from her stood Teddy, her best friend, already ready, and with his blue hair shining in the greyish room.

"What time is it?" she asked after getting used to the dark room and sitting up in bed.

"It's almost 10:30! We should've gone out hours ago. We still need to explore that huge tree we found."

Sophie was now a 10 year old, happy girl living together with Harry and Ginny Potter and their two children: James Sirius at 2 and Albus Severus at only 4 months. And to add to the list, Teddy Lupin were there half of the time. They were the same age, and had also gotten best friends over the years. The two of them did all kind of stuff together. Climbed trees, played Quidditch, hide and seek, built tree houses etc.  
Sophie hurried along to get dressed, and they both ran down the stairs towards the kitchen. Teddy was staying at the Potters for the week, since Andromeda was going abroad to meet an old friend of hers and therefore they had both been doing lots of exploring in the forests behind the house. The longest they had gone was about 2 hours into them and they were intending to go further into it today.

"Where are you two going?" A very curious but suspicious Harry Potter asked, sitting behind the Daily Prophet in the kitchen. He knew those two, and he also knew that they might be up to something.

"Nothing." Both Sophie and Teddy said too quickly in unison, sounding very suspicious.

"Oh really?" Ginny Potter shot in sarcastically, carrying a little, sleeping baby Albus in her hands. She looked exhausted, but smiled anyways.

Sophie and Teddy soon got breakfast and were heading out towards the forest only an hour later. With them they had a backpack, two slices of bread each, some water, chocolate chip cookies, a rope, some tape, a pocket knife and two brooms (in case they decided to fly a little). Harry and Ginny both knew that they were up to something, so they gave them all the things that were necessary to survive for hours in the forest. Harry and Ginny didn't like that they went so far into the forests, but there really wasn't anything that could stop them.  
Sophie and Teddy was in their tree house eating when the worst thing was brought up. Sophie's parents.

"But Sophie! Victoire told me that your parents were the most evil ones there have ever been!"

"Yes well, I have never known them!" Sophie's face was bright red from being so mad, and she could barely think straight from all the screaming thoughts in her head.

"But I heard Ron tell Harry that you reminded him so much of your mother, and your father as a child!"

Sophie went quiet. After all those years with bullying, getting thrown things at, pointing, sent curses and hexes at and being sent cold looks at she finally thought she was used to it. She knew where she came from, and she didn't like it at all. But she never thought that Teddy would use her heritage against her. She therefore she were too shocked to say more than:

"_I'm different..."_


	4. Chapter 4: Hurt

_(Hi everyone! :D Marte here. I just wanted to thank all the people who follow this story and have read it :) This chapter was made in 2 days and I have never re-read it. Ever. So you'll have to bare up with spelling mistakes and stuff, alright? Hope it isn't too bad! I already have 2 completed chapters done for you, but I might need to add another chapter on here before I can use them :) They're about when she starts at school, you see, and I don't want too much jumping. So I think you'll have at least 1 or 2 more chapters before you get to join her at school. I love torturing you guys :3 Well, hope to get at least 1 review :) Thank you all, and here is your newest chapter. Hope you like it!)_

**Chapter 4: **

Sophie ran. As fast as her tiny feet would carry her, all the way back to the Potter house. Tears was streaming down her face as she slammed the door to her room shut, straight in the face of a very flushed Teddy Lupin. She just couldn't handle talking to him. Even though he was her best friend. He had stepped too far over the line this time.  
She refused to leave her room or talk to anyone for days. And Sophie had gotten lots of magical abilities from her parents, so she was able to keep the door tightly shut all the time. Even when Mr Potter tried throwing himself onto the door several times. The truth was, that Sophie was totally broken. Teddy had gone way too far this time.

- Harry Potter's point of view: -

Poor Sophie hadn't gone out of her room for days. And the worst part was, that Harry couldn't figure out why. What had hurt her so badly that she refused to come out? Teddy had also refused to talk about what happened, so it might've been something he said to her. He wouldn't purposely hurt her like that, but he did often say things before thinking it out or really meaning it.

"Harry? What are you doing up so late?"

Harry Potter straightened up in his chair, and looked across the room over at the love of his life, Ginny Weasley Potter, who had her hands on her hips and a flushed face, reminding him very much of Mrs Weasley.

"Sorry Ginny... I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts." He quickly answered, getting up from his chair and putting his hands around the love of his life.

Ginny was awfully quiet for a moment. It got so bad that Harry needed to make sure that she hadn't fallen asleep. Having two children under the age of 3 was tearing on them. Mostly because they hadn't hadn't really gotten used to having one boy at 2 and one at 2 months before. But Ginny were awake, and was looking very seriously at him. Harry could see the lack of sleep in her eyes, but could only guess how terrible he himself looked. He hadn't gotten much sleep since Sophie locked herself into her room. So almost every time James or Albus woke up during the night, he would go over to lull them back to sleep. Ginny had done much of the work with Albus since he was still being breastfed, but he had helped.

"You have done all you can. Making yourself sick won't make her come out of her room." Ginny whispered into his ear, stroking his messy hair and chin. "And besides," She continued. "I'm pretty sure that the ministry have looked and searched for a reason to lock Sophie up or kill her since we started to take care of her. This will only be used against her."

Of course Ginny was right. Harry knew that the ministry, and mostly of the wizarding world in general, wanted Sophie locked up or killed. That was the main reason of why they had volunteered for the mission to raise her. If no one had wanted to take care of her, then they would just kill her and no one would know her or miss her.

-Sophie's point of view:-

A bit more than a week had gone by, and still Sophie hadn't gotten out of her room. She didn't want to. No one out there really cared for her anyways, so why bother? Mr Potter had built a cat door into her door, to make sure that she actually ate. She didn't eat much, only about a quarter of the food every day. The first couple of days she didn't even eat at all. But as May the 2nd was approaching, Sophie knew that she would need to come out of her room soon. Every year since her father had been defeated there was held a great feast at Hogwarts. All the students at the school attended, and also most of the ministry. And the ones that had been there and fought against the evil Lord Voldemort and his followers was the most important guests there, of course. So Mr Potter and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley were the main guests there.  
Most of the people didn't like that Sophie was attending, since it was the defeat of her father that they were celebrating. But when Mr Potter had told them that he wasn't going to attend either if she couldn't, then they quickly shut up about the matter.

When the day really did come I woke up at 5 AM. Sophie was totally ready around 6, and slowly opened her bedroom door and peered out. There were no sounds in the house yet, so she only guessed that no one were up. As quietly she could manage Sophie tiptoed down the hallway and down the stairs into the living room. She could hear the tapping of the rain on the windows, and it actually soothed her. Quietly she crept past the wide open door to Mr Potters study, but something in there made her stop in her tracks. What was that? Sophie slowly tiptoed back over to the door and looked into the study. She couldn't believe her own, brown eyes! Mr Potter was sitting in the chair beside his working desk, sleeping. He had a pile of papers and newspapers on the desk, and a half-done letter right in front of him. His quill was even still resting loosely in his right hand. To be quite honest he looked like a total mess.

When Sophie got over the shock of finding Mr Potter in such a state, her daring self and curiosity lead her closer to the desk, careful not to wake him. The tapping against the windows had gotten louder, so Sophie assumed that the raining had gotten worse. All she was hoping was that Mr Potter was going to stay asleep long enough for her to get a look at his papers. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. It was like the newspapers and papers were screaming for her to pick them up!  
Sophie went through the newspapers first, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. All of them were from different years, and all of them had a article about her in them! One was from when she was firstly found, the next in the pile was about her being taken in by the Potters, and several others had some of the questions: How long will it last? Did Harry Potter make a good decision by taking her in? Is young Sophie going to turn out like both her parent? Why is Mr Harry Potter and Ginny W. Potter taking care of the misfit child or Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange?  
She felt sick only by reading the headlines. Did so many people of the wizarding world really think that of her?  
On she went to the pile of papers which was laid messily onto the desk. It almost looked like Mr Potter had been looking for something in them. Sophie thought that they were of nothing in particular, until she had gotten further down to the report of the found death eaters and the secret hiding places. Eventually she got the the report about her own finding, and was just about to read it, when she heard footsteps in the floor above her, and rapidly hurried out of the study. So when Mrs Potter came down the stairs , the first thing that met her was Sophie sitting in the couch, already dressed and ready. I guess that she was too used to Sophie's strange behavior, so she didn't even question her about why she was sitting there at all.


	5. Chapter 5: The 10th anniversary

_Hiii!  
Just one more chapter, and young Sophie will be headed to Hogwarts. I know I told you this was going to be the last one before that, but I need one more xD Hope you like this one. Any spelling mistakes and such, please ignore them! My huge apology if you find too many of them!_

**Chapter 5: 10****th**** anniversary of the victory**

-Harry Potter's point of view -

Harry Potter was very startled to find himself in his study when he awoke. Even more so to figure out that it was indeed morning. He had been working all the way through the night, and had in the end fallen asleep there.

"Harry? Love, are you awake?" Ginny was slowly approaching, her very pregnant belly very visible in her light blue nightgown, and a cup in her hands. "I brought you some tea. Thought you might need it. You know, after staying up all night working." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, slowly taking the cup from Ginny and taking a sip of it.

"Harry?"

"Yes? What's wrong, Ginny?" Harry stood up and took a hold on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Sophie have gone out of her room. She's in the living room, playing with James."

More didn't need to be said to make him run out of his study and into the living room.

-Sophie's point of view -

Everyone treated her like she was the bastard of the devil, and Sophie was tired of that. All the stares and dirt getting thrown at her all the time. It was only when she was with the Potters that it didn't seem to matter. Especially not with little James, him being only 2 years old and not old enough to understand. He seemed to love her like an older sister, and loved to play with her hair. Sophie looked down at him from behind her hair, and couldn't help but smile a little. He was so cute when he crawled around playing with his toys. His Quidditch team play set was his favorite.

"Sophie?"

She had heard Mr Potter's footsteps even before he entered the room, but she pretended not to hear him. She didn't want to look at him. Why would she? Sophie just couldn't take more of those pitying eyes!

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

She wasn't expecting it. Not at all. She had never been a child who cried and needed comfort all the time, less than all to hug people. But Mr Potter was doing just that. He had crossed the whole living room and engulfed her in a big hug, clutching her to his chest and stroking her hair gently. Sophie didn't really know how to react. She just stood there, awkwardly, eventually feeling all of her own emotions almost getting up to the surface. Not quite, but almost.

"Mr Potter?" Sophie eventually muffled into his chest.

Mr Potter let go of her and took a step back, looking at her worryingly. He got down on one knee, so that he was on her eye level, giving her a small smile.

"Don't listen to them, Soph. Just don't." Sophie could feel his hand on her cheek, brushing a stand of her hair back behind her ear. "People are mean, and usually they don't know the whole truth. You're a good person, and will grow up to become something big. Do you understand me?"

All Sophie could do was nod. She didn't really know what to say. So she just let her eyes rest on the floor, and with it grew a very awkward silence. They must've stood there for several minutes without saying anything, since suddenly Mrs Potter came into the living room, telling both to hurry up so that they wouldn't be late for the great feast.

Only about two hours later Sophie found herself seated at the head table in a great tent outside of Hogwarts. Once again many of the important people there had made a huge number of it that they didn't want her to sit there. They did manage to make her sit very close to the very end of it, but not leave. So instead of sitting with the Potters, Sophie instead found herself next to Hogwarts professor Severus Snape.  
Before the food was served Harry Potter, Professor McGonagall and Minister Kingley Shacklebolt was having their welcoming speeches. Sophie had promised herself that she was going to pay more attention to it this time, but found herself unable to. In the end all she did was to stare blankly down at her golden plate.

"_Maybe you should try to pay more attention to the speeches, miss Riddle?" _Whispered a soft, silk voice into her ear.

Sophie was so startled that she must've jumped in her seat. When she turned her head slightly around she found out that it was professor Snape who had whispered to her. The weird thing was that he had never talked to her at all before.

Sophie started to pay more attention to the non ageing professor after that. As long as she could remember Severus Snape had ALWAYS looked the same. He hadn't aged at all. Why was that? She just couldn't find any possible logical explanation to it. Wasn't he close to the age of 50? He had a couple of wrinkles, but nothing bad, and his hair was still pitch black with no sign of greying. And his eyes were the most mysterious part of him. They were the blackest of black that Sophie had ever seen!

"Miss Riddle? What is it you sit there staring at? Please do share with me what you find so amusing about my face that you felt the need to stare." Came the low snarling voice of professor Snape.

Sophie quickly looked down, and could feel her cheeks get hot. She then tired to avoid his stare by looking down at her plate, which was now filled with the most delicious food. In the end her curiosity got out the better of her, so she decided to ask.

"How come you haven't aged at all in 10 years, professor?"

The professor looked pretty amused by Sophie's question, and it didn't seem like he expected it at all. A weak grin was placed onto his face as he answered:

"Lord Voldemort's poisonous snake, Nagini, was ordered to kill me. She attacked my throat, so it is a wonder how I survived. But because of my skills in potions, and my knowledge of the Dark Lord I had already made a antidote in case that was going to happen. I haven't aged at all since that day 10 years ago."

Sophie and the professor ended up talking very much after that. For once she felt that she had found someone she could really trust, and that understood most of her feelings. To be honest she felt differently about professor Severus Snape. Sophie couldn't tell what made her like him so much. Maybe it was the fact that he was so mysterious and seemed to be as guarded as herself?


End file.
